


full stop.

by culpabilities



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Desperation, F/F, Heartbreak, Heejin and Hyejoo are sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culpabilities/pseuds/culpabilities
Summary: Hyejoo needed to reach Yerim before it was too late.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 46





	full stop.

Hyejoo didn't know what happened, she didn't understand a single thing of what happened. 

At first everything was fine, everything was rainbows and unicorns, nothing bad was happening. 

So what happened? 

"What happened?" Hyejoo was full on bawling, she couldn't even say a word anymore. After the news broke out that Yerim was going to be brought along to the States by her father, Hyejoo didn't know what to do. She's never had a problem with Yerim's parents before and they were fully aware of their relationship, so why were they taking Yerim away from her without any warning nor even telling her that they'll take their daughter? 

A hand was placed on her back and Hyejoo shudders at the touch. "Hyejoo, tell me what's wrong." Hyejoo can't even find it in herself to fight with her half-sister, all she could think about was Yerim, Yerim, Yerim. Her head was pounding and her heart was aching badly, she doesn't know what to do, she was just a young adult who didn't have a clue of what's going on with her significant other's life. 

Hyejoo was disappointed in herself, how was she so stupid? Why couldn't she notice Yerim's odd behavior these past few days? The more she thinks of it, the more she realizes how bothered and quiet Yerim had been. She bites on her bottom lip to vent out her anger which resulted to draw out blood. "I failed to be a good girlfriend Heejin-" She choked out, she was sobbing and her body shook violently. 

Hyejoo could still see the image of Yerim's face with tears streaming down her eyes and reassuring her that she'll be okay. 

"I'm so stupid Heejin, i don't deserve Yerim 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭." Hyejoo sniffled. "Why am i so bad at this? Why am i so clueless? If i could just read the room correctly, then maybe i would've known about their plan to take Yerim a long time ago." Hyejoo was about to let out an anguished cry but was stopped when Heejin suddenly opened her mouth to speak. "Enough with your pity party Son Hyejoo." Heejin's voice was filled with venom, it didn't help the fact that it deepened when she said Hyejoo's name. 

"I don't care whether you're perceptive or not. I want you to tell me which airport they're staying at and what time their airplane takes off." Heejin wasn't the helping type at all, in fact, she always refused to help Hyejoo with anything, but for some reason, she was willing to help Hyejoo during rock bottom. "I-Incheon and one minute before midnight-" Hyejoo choked out between hiccups. 

Heejin rubs her back soothingly, "Alright. Go there." She ordered, helping the heartbroken girl to stand up from the chair she sat on. "What? But.. how about dad's men? Didn't he told those men to guard us so we won't be able to leave this building?" Hyejoo took note of the way a crease formed on Heejin's forehead, eyes narrowing at her. "Have i ever rebelled against our father before?" Hyejoo shakes her head. It was true, Heejin has never rebelled against their father before, she was the obedient one between the two of them while Hyejoo was the rebel. That was probably why their father raised another child from a different woman. 

"Well i will, and i'm going to do it 𝘯𝘰𝘸." 

Hyejoo's eyes widened out of it's sockets, she must've heard it wrong, Heejin wasn't the type to sacrifice her own image to their father for her sister. 

"W-What?" 

Heejin groans. "I'm breaking you out of this building. Just because our father and Yerim's father are friends and completely against your relationship doesn't mean they can keep their children away from each other. Dad needs to learn how to stop dictating our lives, were not six." Heejin spat. She sounded and looked so determined to help Hyejoo that it kind of made Hyejoo's heart skip a beat. 

She and Heejin were never on good terms. They've always hated each other despite being half-sisters, they always competed with each other to see who gets to impress their father more so they'll know which one was the favorite. None of them ever stood up for each other nor protected each other, maybe just once, it was when Hyejoo stood up for Heejin after witnessing her sister get made fun of by a group of boys who cornered her in a place where not many people were walking by. 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬 𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘰. 

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦. 

𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘵. 

𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 "𝘚𝘖𝘕" 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 "𝘖𝘍 𝘈 𝘉𝘐𝘛𝘊𝘏" 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭. 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 

"𝘑𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥."

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘴 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴? 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺. 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯, 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳."

𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴? 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮." 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳?" 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺. "𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵." 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯, 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵.

𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵, 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. 

𝘚𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘑𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴. 

"𝘖𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰? 𝘖𝘰𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘺~" 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰. 

"𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴. 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘱𝘩𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵." 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺. "𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥." 

𝘛𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 

"𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺?" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧-𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰. 

𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴. 

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

"𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴." 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘵. 

"𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘑𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯."

Their sibling rivalry has been going on since forever, but maybe, just maybe, it'll end right now. 

"I hate you Son Hyejoo, but i'm not going to let your happiness be taken away from you just because father doesn't like you." Hyejoo rolls her eyes as she and Heejin were both dashing down the hallway. "I knew from the start that he doesn't like me, it made me wonder why he even impregnated mom. You win Jeon Heejin, you're dad's favorite." Heejin lets out a chuckle before finally bursting out in laughter as if she finally fully processed Hyejoo's words in her head. 

Heejin glances at her with a genuine smile plastered across her face. "That's a funny joke, you really made me laugh there." Hyejoo doesn't bother to say another word, she needed to focus on Yerim, she can't spare any time to chat with Heejin. She needed to get to her lover before it was too late. 

When the two reached the exit doors, they were stopped by two tall men who Hyejoo guessed was security. "Ma'am, where do you think you're going?" The bald man asked, his eyes was protected with those shades glasses. "Get out of the way, were going somewhere." Heejin answered, attempting to go through the two men and of course, failed. "I'm sorry ma'am, but i can't let you do that. That's against the boss' orders." They spoke in unison, making Heejin groan and glare at them. 

"I'm your boss' daughter. Get out of the way or i'll make you." The pros of Heejin having a deep voice was it was quite deeper than other men, it was enough to intimidate those who tries to assert their dominance but Heejin always wins. The two men shook their head, "Ma'am i'm afraid i can't let you do that." Heejin sighs and massages her temples, she felt like she was getting a headache by these men's stubbornness. 

Heejin saw the way Hyejoo became pale. The sky was getting darker and darker, the moon was rising, the more they stay there the more they were wasting time, and the more they waste time, the more Yerim slowly slips through Hyejoo's slender fingers. 

"Chaewon!" Heejin suddenly yelled, turning around and grinning to see a familiar blonde that Hyejoo also was familiar with. 

Park Chaewon was Jeon Heejin's bodyguard, despite her tiny frame, she was strong. 

"Yes?" Chaewon asked, her voice squeaky and high. "Get them out of the way. We need to get through to go somewhere, it's urgent." Chaewon nods without any questions as she walks up to the two men. "Hey, can you like, get out of the way? My boss and her sister needs to pass through." The men shook their heads. "How many times do we have to tell you? No. You can't go through, it's the boss' orders." Chaewon frowned. "Look man, i'm being polite here--" "Leave." 

Chaewon looks offended, 𝘵𝘰𝘰 offended to be exact. 

"Well guess what? My boss' order is to get through." 

Chaewon grabs the two men by their neckties, pulling it down harshly with too much force as their huge frames tilts, almost falling down. Chaewon pulls them far away from the exit to give way for her boss and her sister to pass through. 

"She's amazing." Hyejoo panted, earning a giggle. "I know. That's the reason why i dated her." Hyejoo's eyes widened. "You what?!" Heejin shakes her head, she believes there was no time for chitchat when she glanced at her wrist watch and realized that they had an thirty minutes left before a minute before midnight. "We need to go, get in." Hyejoo jumps inside the car, her fingers tapping against the window while she dials Yerim's phone every second, waiting for it to be picked up. 

"Please, please." Hyejoo closed her eyes. She was desperate, she wanted to see Yerim, she can't imagine her life without Yerim. Everything will fall apart for her if her lover slips away from her fingers. Yerim wasn't oil, she can't easily slip away from Hyejoo's life like what she told the girl. 

"𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦." 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

"𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮?" 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰, 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯. 

"𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰, 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺." 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵?" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘧. 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘺, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

"𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨?" 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘹𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴. 

𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦. 

"𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺?" 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮'𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘺. 

"𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨?" 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰. 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳. "𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨? 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰." 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰.

"𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘶𝘱." 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘬. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮'𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘸? 

"𝘞-𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯?" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘸𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴. 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵.. 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘶𝘱? 

"𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘶𝘱." 

𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘴𝘰𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘦. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮. 

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺, 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 

𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮'𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘺, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘪.. 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯?" 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘥-𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

"𝘐.." 

𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘶𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥. 

"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦."

Hyejoo snaps out of her trance when she hears a loud beep of a horn, she looks up and sees Heejin looking back at her. "Were here, we've got five minutes left, hurry!" Hyejoo nods, mouthing a thank you and got out of the car as fast as she can. When she stepped out, she realized that Heejin had parked somewhere that blocked a lot of other cars. 

"Get the hell out of the way you whore!" A man yelled out of his car window and Heejin rolls down hers. "Watch your mouth you ugly hag! I can wipe you off the face of the earth!" Heejin yelled back angrily, her voice cracking along. "You will cease to fucking exist anyway, so why bother wasting the air that's supposed to be for the next generation?!" Heejin might be polite when it comes to strangers but she doesn't tolerate road rage. 

Hyejoo doesn't bother to stay and ran inside the airport, she needed to look for Yerim, she needed to talk to her. She can't let her wife be taken away from her. She wasn't letting go of Yerim that easily. She knew the reason why her father and Yerim's father worked together, it was because they wanted to spite her. Of course they'd do anything to ruin Hyejoo's life. 

Panic and anxiety was coursing through Hyejoo's veins. She was desperate, she needed to find Yerim 𝘯𝘰𝘸 but how can she when there's so many people inside the airport? The airport was way too huge, there was just no way she could find Yerim without any information of where they were staying at and which gate they were going to be in to board the airplane. Hyejoo felt her lungs tightening as if her lungs itself was rejecting the air, not letting her breath. 

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦

Hyejoo was desperately longing for Yerim, she needed the girl to be with her, she didn't know what to do. She was fully aware that she shouldn't dedicate her whole life to someone, she used to find it so ridiculous how other people dedicate their whole life to their lover even if there was a chance that their lover could cheat on them, but now that she was the one experiencing it, she wished she shouldn't have thought of those people poorly, because here was, being in their position. She was vulnerable, it was something that anyone would never expect to see in Hyejoo. 

"Yerim." She croaked out, her throat was drying up. 

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘏𝘺𝘦." 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘥. 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦. 

"𝘖..𝘬𝘢𝘺?" 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸. 𝘋𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 '𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?'

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘶𝘱. 

"𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩.. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥.." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘸𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭.. 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬?" 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘶𝘻𝘻𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵, 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘪𝘧 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦." 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴.

"𝘐-𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺, 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦.." 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.

𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘰. 

"𝘐.. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰." 

𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵-𝘤𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘴𝘯𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵. "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦.

"𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦?" 

"𝘖-𝘖𝘬𝘢𝘺.. 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰."

Unbeknown to Hyejoo, tears were already falling from her eyes. "Yerim i'm in love with you." 

Hyejoo started to run, her desperation growing stronger and stronger each step, she didn't want to lose Yerim, she didn't want to lose the love of her life. 

"𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳." 

𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 

"𝘚𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘸𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴. 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘹 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥. "𝘞𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘳, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳?" 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 

"𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴, 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘥𝘰, 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰." 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭'𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴. 

𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮, 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥'𝘴 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺." 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. 

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮." 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮'𝘴. 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘚𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥. 

"𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘚𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘪 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘨𝘦." 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴. 

"𝘐'𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘪 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮." 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰."

"I want to marry you." 

Hyejoo didn't even care about the looks she was receiving, she didn't care whether she looked peculiar in the eyes of others, all she cared about was Yerim and how she was supposed to be marrying her. 

They would've been in the apartment talking about how they should prepare for their wedding, who they were going to invite, where the venue would be, where they should spend their honeymoon. 

That would've been the case if it wasn't for Yerim's dad taking her lover away. 

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘹 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝘛𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴? 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳? 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳? 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘣𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘭𝘦? 

𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?

"𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨.

Bad thoughts starts to get in Hyejoo's head, thoughts that she shouldn't even think about. 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳? 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘺?

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳? 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦? 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩? 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦? 

Hyejoo needed a reason, she needed to know why Yerim couldn't love her anymore. 

𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥?

Hyejoo felt like she couldn't breath. She takes a deep breath but fails when she chokes on her own tears. 

The need to breath became more and more important. She starts to breath and tried the technique where she breaths very fast yet her lungs didn't want to, she scrunched her face up and did what she and Yerim used to practice whenever she hyperventilates. 

But it wasn't working. 

Hyejoo's knees felt weak, she felt like she was going to lose consciousness, she felt distressed and fear continues to bubble up inside her at the thought of Yerim being happy with another person that wasn't her. 

"Good evening passengers. This is the regular boarding announcement for flight 89B to United States. To begin boarding at this time, please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Please go to your boarding gates A3 and A4. Passengers for flight 89B to United States, please go to your boarding gates at A3 and A4. Thank you." 

The announcement had the gears in Hyejoo's head turning.

There was no time for her to cry. 

She needed to get to Yerim before she was too late.

She can't just let her sister down, she didn't want Heejin to regret ever rebelling against their father because Hyejoo failed to get to the love of her life. 

And she can't just let Yerim slip away from her grasp. 

It was unacceptable. 

Hyejoo ran, she ran past through many people in order to reach the boarding gates for flight 89B. 

Her legs were aching and her heart was thumping hard. 

But she could care less about that, all she could care was Yerim. 

Her mind was screaming and chanting her lover's name over and over again. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪'𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?" 

𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘨𝘭𝘺, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦? 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴, 𝘳𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭'𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨." 

"𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘪 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘧 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵?"

Hyejoo couldn't imagine herself being alone in their apartment. She had grown used to Yerim's presence over the years that she thinks it'll be impossible for her to adjust back to her past routines where Yerim didn't really exist in her life yet. 

"Yerim!" 

She finally stops her tracks, almost collapsing on the floor. She needed to breath, everything was too loud and booming in her ears but she didn't care. All she could care about was the sight of her lover, Choi Yerim, standing there, frozen. There was so many things going around that her expression was unreadable even for Hyejoo. 

"I love you." 

Hyejoo confessed. She's said those three words before, Yerim wasn't a stranger to that, but this time, she says it like her life depended on it. "I love you Choi Yerim." Hyejoo grits her teeth when she saw Yerim's father attempting to tug his daughter away from Hyejoo who could barely walk towards them. 

"I'm so in love with you, i don't know what to do if you're not here with me." She sobbed out. Her feet was aching, her heart was aching, her head was pounding, her heart was thumping out of her chest, she was feeling so many things that she becomes overwhelmed and numb. Everyone else was blocked out of her sight and all she could see was Yerim. 

"P-Please don't leave me.." 

"H-Hyejoo--" 

"... I'm begging you.." 

"Please Yerim.. n-never stray far away from me.." 

"I need you.." 

Yerim's body was shaking, she didn't know what to do. On her right, there was the love of her life Son Hyejoo standing there, waiting for her, begging for her to stay with her. 

While on her left was her father who was looking at her as if telling her that she will not like what will happen if she choose Hyejoo over him. 

"I raised you all your life Choi Yerim. The least you can do to repay me is by coming with me to the States, were going home." Her father stated. 

Yerim's head was painfully throbbing. Why did she have to choose between the two people she loved? 

"𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘥'𝘴 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘨." 

𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥. "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦." 

"𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺? 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦? 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦." 

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧-𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.

"𝘐𝘧 𝘪 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰, 𝘪'𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰." 

"𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳?" 

𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬. 

"𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘥? 𝘕𝘰, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘴, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳? 𝘕𝘰. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦." 

𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘤 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵.

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 

𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘯, "𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘥. 𝘔𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴." 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦' 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺, 𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘪 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭." 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰. 

"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘪." 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘴. 

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳."

Yerim turns to look at her dad while tears fell. 

She's come to the realization that she should focus on her life, do what she wants to do and stop following her dad around. Because Heejin was right, he was getting old, Yerim can't just stay with him for the rest of her life, she has a lover, and she won't let her father take her away from the love of her life who clearly would do everything just to make her stay. 

"I'm sorry dad, just take mom instead." 

Her father's eyes widened at her words. "Choi Yerim! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He screams out when he saw his daughter running to the person he was trying to shoo off for the past five years. He never liked their relationship, he wasn't comfortable of the fact that his daughter was dating someone with the same sex. He quickly acts fast to chase after Yerim but stopped his tracks when he saw Hyejoo pull out something and held his daughter's hand. 

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" 

-

"Yerim, oh god, honey." Hyejoo cried out, she couldn't keep her composure anymore as she starts bawling when Yerim ran to her, completely ditching her father for her. 

"Hyejoo, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that to you." Yerim cried, hugging Hyejoo tightly. She missed the warmth Hyejoo had, and she was in pure bliss and a look of ecstasy was plastered on her face. This is where she belonged, in Hyejoo's arms. This was her home. Hyejoo was her home. 

"God, you don't know how thankful and happy i am right now." Hyejoo whispered, pressing her lips on Yerim's, taking in the sweet taste of her significant other's lips. Yerim tasted like friendship, love, romantic relationship, and all different sort of things that Hyejoo loved so much. 

She doesn't hesitate to pull out a familiar purple box out of her pocket. 

She opens it and takes out the ring. 

She shows it to Yerim who gasped in response at the sight of a silver ring on Hyejoo's palms. 

"Wear this," Hyejoo started as she stares at Yerim's eyes with love, care, adoration, and devotion. "And don't ever part from me again." 

"I've been waiting for you to ask for my hand in marriage, took you long enough Son Hyejoo." Yerim hiccuped, accepting the ring and slipping it in her ring finger. It fits perfectly. She pulls Hyejoo in for another hug. 

Hyejoo chuckles in response. "Thank you for being patien--" 

The sound of something dropping down loudly on the floor interrupts Hyejoo. The couple turns around and saw Heejin standing right beside Yerim's father who was completely knocked out cold on the floor.

"Ms. Jeon! I thought that was 𝘮𝘺 job!?" Heejin's bodyguard, Park Chaewon yells, coming into the picture, running towards Heejin. "Wait what did he do? Did he hurt you!?" Chaewon asked in disbelief, eyebrows knitted together while her eyes were glued to the unconscious man. Heejin sighs. "No, no he didn't. But he was surely trying to hurt 𝘩𝘦𝘳." Heejin points towards Yerim. Chaewon's eyes followed after Heejin's finger, eyes planted on Heejin's sister and an unfamiliar woman in her arms. "Is that her wife?" Chaewon whispered. "Probably." 

Hyejoo pats Yerim's head. "Honey? Can i go talk to Heejin for a second?" Yerim nods without hesitation. "Of course Hye, she's your sister." Hyejoo sends a thankful smile towards her fiancé before walking to her sister who stood confidently beside the body. 

"Thanks." Hyejoo spoke. "For.. ya'know.. helping me.." Heejin hums. "You know i'd do anything for you Hyejoo." There was silence in the air and Heejin thought that she said the wrong words that could've made the younger girl uncomfortable. "I-" "Thank you." Hyejoo cuts off. She looks at Heejin in the eyes now, something they haven't done since they were kids. "You know i'd do anything for you too, right?" Heejin grins at Hyejoo. "I know." Hyejoo finally did the first move, she initiated a hug and Heejin was more than willing to hug her sister back. 

Their sibling rivalry ended that day. They may have hated each other's guts for their whole lives but that doesn't mean they didn't have each other's backs. 

Because seriously, if Heejin helped Hyejoo get her girlfriend, Choi Yerim to be her wife then Hyejoo was willing to help Heejin with her love life too. 

But that doesn't mean Hyejoo was willing to help at four in the morning. 

Sleepy and grumpy Son Hyejoo stood in front of the door wearing her pajamas. She and Yerim are a happy wedded couple, their marriage has been going for three years now and nothing bad has happened. They always talked about each other's concerns and would work together to help solve a problem. 

"Jeon Heejin it is four in the morning, what are you doing here?" 

Heejin stayed rooted on her spot, a panicked look on her face which makes Hyejoo feel apprehensive. 

Heejin opens her mouth. 

And Hyejoo swore that after she heard what her sister had to say, she wanted to slam the door on her face for asking such a stupid question. 

"Hyejoo, can you suggest me cute nicknames that associates with a small height? It's for Chaewon, i want to write her a letter after baking a chocolate cake."

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading, this is my first time actually writing something that took me hours to write, it's not really much but i hope you enjoyed it! i apologize for any incorrect spellings. have a great day ahead, take care and stay safe! <3


End file.
